Three Warriors
by kojirou8
Summary: Three young children from Olivine City are on their normal daily routine-school, things like that. But suddenly, things change. And it's not for the better...


Just a new thing that I'm trying. I'm writing this story with someone else, so it may be that the time lapse between when the chapters are uploaded is a long time. I'm sorry about any of the problems that this causes (right, like it'll cause any).  
  
  
  
The world is filled with legends. Stories of people, places, events, and just about anything that the mind can fathom. So, obviously, there are legends about Pokemon, too. Legends of Pokemon that can do anything, or Pokemon that may have existed in ancient times. Legends of Pokemon that can control the weather, or the fate of the world. Legends of Pokemon that fly, or run, or swim, that nobody has seen, but that everybody believes exists.  
  
If there are legends about Pokemon, then there are also legends about the people who train them. Pokemon "masters", great Pokemon thieves, or people that used their Pokemon to help save the world. Some legends are ancient, some are new, some from thousands of years ago, some from only a few years ago. Here is one of the newer ones.  
  
In legend, a few years ago, three children were born. Since it is a legend, of course, no one knows their names, or where they lived. None of these children were normal, however. They were all born with the ability to harness a particular element. There elements were the power, darkness, and mind. Legend has it that they went on to become Pokemon trainers, each one training the Pokemon that most corresponded to his element.  
  
These three people trained together, earning every badge and ascending to the positions of the greatest Pokemon trainers in the world. All three then went to Mt. Silver. It is said that there they reside still, guarding a secret. What this secret is, no one knows, lest it not remain a secret and make the legend less like a legend, but more like a fairy tale.  
  
They were given names like anything legendary, person, place, or Pokemon, always does. Though the reason that they were given the names that they were, Paul, George, and Ian, no one knows. Their names do not correspond to their elements, so some suspect that these are in fact their real names.  
  
But there is one hole in this story. If the three trainers earned every badge, then why does no gym leader remember even seeing them? Some say that they never earned the badges, but that they forged them using their powers. Others insist that it is only a myth and that would explain why no one remembers ever seeing them.  
  
All that is known is that they are masters of their elements, and that they are protecting a secret that could, if unleashed, destroy the world. That they know every secret. And that they, if angered, have the power to destroy the world.  
  
Some people, though, still seek these three trainers. They wish to learn from them, to benefit from their experiences, to have these three young men teach them how to become a Pokemon master, too. Some people even carry this fantasy of catching them, for that is what it is, nothing but a fantasy, into an obsession. They ignore everything else in the world and train their Pokemon to be the best they could be, until they are strong enough to enter Mt. Silver itself.  
  
Mt. Silver, one of the most dangerous places in the world, a place so dangerous that you must have at least eight badges to show that you are a strong enough, or clever enough, trainer to survive the frightful Pokemon that reside there. Once there, they would search for these three elusive souls that so many have classified as non-existent.  
  
Though it's not to say that these three do not exist, but there are those that take this legend to seriously. It may be that they just want something in their life to live for, so they revert to chasing myths. But there are some myths that are worth chasing, some legends that are not as life threatening as this one, some that are surly more rewarding than this one. For those people who think that this is the only thing in the world, that nothing else matters, that only by chasing legends will they truly know their own potential, then always must they remember this.  
  
.The world is filled with legends.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Allllrighty then. First, I know that that was a little.weird. The rest of the story won't be like that, I promise. 


End file.
